


Sharing Between Siblings

by Etharei



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a visit to Lorien, the situation between the twin sons of Elrond grows unplatonic once more. Having resolved to not lie with each other again, they make use of a conveniently passing marchwarden. The steamy meeting as recounted by Haldir to his brothers. A semi-humorous sequel to "Learning to Love a Brother".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Between Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: off-screen incest.
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://ofelvesandmen.com/Stories/E/Etharei/SharingBetweenSiblings.htm) at Of Elves And Men archive.

**Title:** Sharing Between Siblings  
\- Sequel to _Learning to Love a Brother_  
 **Characters:** Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir, Orophin, Rumil  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Disclaimer:** None of the recognizable characters, names or places featured here belong to me. This is based on a work of fiction by Professor JRR Tolkien, and regardless of what present-day legalities say, in my mind they belong first and foremost to him.  
 **Timeline:** Approximately T.A. 500  
 **Warnings: Twincest, threesome**  
 **Author's Notes:** Originally written for the "50 Passages" challenge, and the unconventional narrative style was inspired by a writng exercise in the "There and Back Again" workshop.

 _Haldir! What has happened? You look as if you have just run afoul of some vicious creature._

Strange that you should say that, brother, for I was! Such vicious, beautiful creatures! Oh, you meant my clothes. Yet their claws struck much deeper than that; their fang-marks on places I dare not show even you. Ai, I feel their piercings still!

 _Finish climbing, brother, and sit here by us, 'ere you fall from the tree and disgrace our order. Have a drink of the wine. Now, you must speak more plainly if you wish us to understand. What befell you this eve?_

It is I who fell, Rumil. Into a most wondrous and spectacular abyss, from which I fear I shall never fully emerge! Truly, the night is enchanted. I have long praised the beauty of the golden mallorn and the silver moon, yet now I have seen at last the awesome wonder that is the cloudless midnight sky.

 _Check him for injuries, Orophin. He sounds as if he suffers a concussion._

Oh, you two bear not a drop of poetry in your souls!

 _Neither did you, dear Haldir, before tonight. If you do not master yourself this instant, I shall take you before the Lady herself._

In the name of Elbereth, no! Do not! I shall tell you all! Please, sit back down, Orophin. Fill my goblet again, and then I shall speak.

 _What mischief have you gotten into now, Haldir, to summon such a pallor at the mere mention of the Lady? Though I daresay she knows already of whatever it is you have done. Were you entertaining the twins again? You remember that the Lady warned us of their unruly natures._

Interesting that you should name the very ones who have reduced me to this!

 _Here, Haldir, wipe that wine before it sets into the cloth. Now, let us have this tale._

Just do not forget that you are the ones who asked to hear it.

 _I daresay we will survive hearing you speak of your latest exploit in the love-arts._

How-? How did you know?

 _Haldir, all of us on this talan are ellyn; that stain on your tunic was not made by tree sap. Out with this tale before I wring it from you with my bare hands!_

Very well, brother. Do you recall that I left you two after dinner to return Lalaith's cloak?

 _Aye. I thought at first that it was she who kept you away for so many hours, but I see now that there is a longer tale to this._

You are perceptive as always, Orophin. It was a nice night, so I decided to take a stroll through the trees. Some other hand must have guided my feet tonight, for on a whim I took a path that led me past that little pool with the rock on one end. We went swimming there last spring; do you remember it? As I passed, I heard the voices of the twins. Wondering if they were conspiring on this mischief that the Lady forewarned us of, I approached. I saw them clearly after rounding a tree, speaking softly with one another... whilst utterly unclad.

 _Is that what has disturbed you so, dear brother? The whole of Lorien knows you are a prude, but surely an Elf who has glimpsed the Lady naked would not be so discomfited by seeing two fellow warriors in only their skin?_

Why do you always remind me of that incident? It was a complete accident that has left me fearing for my life should our Lord ever learn of it!

 _Calm down, Haldir. Rumil, will you stop antagonizing him? Curb your tongue, at least until he finishes his tale, which is proving to be more interesting than I had thought. For there is the matter of the stain in your cloak, and the red mark that is rising from the fair skin of your neck. I had not known the twins were aware of our warrior ways, but they are quite ingenious, and our fellows here see them as near-kin. So, Haldir, which of the twins deigned to acquaint you with their infamous Peredhil virility?_

Both.

 _Do speak up, brother; I think the leaves rustle louder than thee._

I said: both!

 _Haldir!_

 _Are you saying that you..._

 _... with both of them?_

Hush, keep your voices down! Yes. Yes, yes, yes- ai, they made me scream that word!

 _Continue your tale, Haldir!_

Orophin, if you grip my wrist any harder you shall be drawing blood. Where was I? Oh. I was shocked at their state of undress, of course, but I assumed that they had been swimming, and had wanted to dry off before donning their garments once more. I would have left then, but... something kept me there; it was as if my feet had taken root and could not move. There was something about... the way they spoke, the heaviness of their eyes as they gazed at each other, that drew my attention and signalled that not all was as it seemed. There was something else out of place, and it was only after looking at them both closely that I realised what it was- these twin brothers stood before each other with their formidable meaty shafts jutting up red and engorged from nests of dark curls, unashamedly and undeniably aroused.

 _Perhaps... perhaps they were sharing bed-tales, or discussing their lovers, and their words had roused their blood._

That thought came to me, as my mind desperately sought a plausible reasoning behind what, had the characters been different, I would have named the scene what it was without hesitation. But I saw that their faces were too solemn, too closed; too far a distance in mood and tone from our rowdy tale-tellings. One twin was lying on his back, on the grass beside the pool, propping himself up with his elbows and one knee bent. The other was standing over him, leaning on the side of the rock; one foot was nearly touching the other's thigh. Identical twins indeed- without garment or braid, there was no telling between them. As I watched them converse, something like grief appeared on the face of the one standing. He fell suddenly to his knees, one hand reaching out and sliding to the back of his brother's neck under the sable hair, as dark as cloudless midnight. They both fell silent, though their eyes waxed poetry to one another. I thought it would quit there, 'till their twin heads began moving towards each other, so very slowly, as if in half in fear. Another strange thing happened, then; something brushed against the back of my ankle. Startled from stillness, I made a noise and stumbled forwards. So they saw me.

 _What then?_

You know that gaze the Lady has? They have it, also, and I was struck motionless by such, in twofold. They knew I had seen them, what they were about to do. I had interrupted before they could commit the deed, but they knew that, to me, it was all but done. Quick as the wind, they strode up and stood on either side of me, one in front, the other behind. The twin facing me said, We are afflicted with a condition we cannot cure ourselves, faithful marchwarden. A mouth beside my ear continued, We are in desperate need of your aid, Haldir. Will you help us? Will you keep us from breaking our oaths? They pressed against me, pinning me between them, making clear their turgid state and inciting my own.

 _And you acceded?_

I replied, a little unsteadily, You are of my Lord and Lady's kin. I would give you whatever aid you require. One said, Such admirable loyalty, to which the other whispered, It shall be rewarded most fulsomely.

 _Do not stop there!_

Rumil, could you at least try to pretend that you are a proper Elf?

 _Name me an Elf whom I can fool. Now, continue!_

They are as deft in bed-play as they are in the sparring grounds, for I hardly felt their ministrations on my clothing before I found myself wearing only air. Though the discarded garments were left to litter the ground around us, which might be how my cloak received some of the results of our play. Once I was bare before them, they fell upon me, wielding lips and tongue with a skill that left me a mindless wanton. They moved together perfectly, such that I felt I had but one lover who had two mouths and two sets of hands and legs. My sanity was theirs to control, for the next time I regained myself a little, they were on their knees on either side of me, having paused to allow me to regain such an awareness, in order to fully experience what they were about to do.

 _And what did they do?_

The one in front swallowed my length in one heated swoop, whilst the other parted my rear mounds and drove his tongue into my most intimate spot.

 _Elbereth._

As we were under the open stars, I am sure she saw it all. I have never before envisioned such bliss possible- I grow roused now again just thinking of it, though they near emptied me.

 _That two proud Peredhil lords serviced you in such a manner... brother, do you know how blessed you have been? Perhaps I should be as charitable as thee, if such are the rewards bequeathed by fate!_

Oh, have no doubts that I appreciate what I have been allowed to experience. That one act alone would have left me a joyful ellon for my whole life; but it was not all we did. I returned the favour, by going on my hands and knees and allowing them to drive into me, one between my lips and hollowed cheeks, the other into the tighter passage on the other end. All through this, I felt the tension between them; it confirmed, for me, how things stood between them. They must have engaged each other at some point, else there would not be so much heat, but have sworn, I believe, to content themselves with that one experience. At times I would glance up quickly, to see that they had eyes only for each other. Not that they left me without attention. The one riding my mouth twined his strong slender fingers about my smooth pale locks, crying, Yes, Haldir, serve us! At the end, when salty, vicious seed was spilled into my mouth, the one emptying himself into my tight inner core said, Do not drink it all, Haldir. So I held a mouthful past his and my own climax, whence he drew me up and drank his brother from my mouth, even cleaning up the splatters on my chin and neck.

 _Reason tells me that I should be disgusted, but I am not. I am not even overly surprised, for some reason. The first time I laid eyes on them, I saw that there was something between them, but at the time I attributed it to their twin connection._

You should have seen them in the throes of passion, Orophin. Even now, the thought of any other siblings engaging in such acts disgusts me, but with them... the love between them moved me to tears; they have such a perfect symmetry. They let me see it, at the end, sensing that I knew and accepted their state. Not once did they touch in passion, or share even a chaste kiss, but in our final joining, where I pierced my previous spearer as the other took his turn inside me, they cried out each other's names, and in the embrace after unveiled their eyes for a moment so I could see the love shining and mirrored within both, pure as the stars.

 _Theirs is a sad tale, then; a love that cannot be._

Yet their pride has borne them above pity. It is something they have accepted, and who knows how many years they have abided by their promise? Remember that I did not see them kiss; mayhap, if I had not intruded, they would have stopped at the last moment. But I gave them a way around their oath.

 _And what of you, Haldir? Will you recover from this, or will we lose our brother to Imladris?_

Do not worry, brother, my heart is still mine. And yet, did not the Lady tell me to beware of them? Though I dearly hope that she did not see this in her Mirror. Now I cannot forget them. I fear they have spoiled me for other ellyn. I think, henceforth, I shall be sticking to ellyth.

 _Rumil, I can feel the pattern of your thoughts from where I am sitting. You had best stop right now; as much as I love the two of you, I cannot bear to touch either of you in that manner._

Rumil!

 _It was only a thought!_

*****

THE END


End file.
